This Wasnt Supposed To Happen
by Brittana-LadyKisses
Summary: She was supposed to be there for her daughter, except now shes stuck in the middle of nowhere. the only thing keeping her going is the 5 year old at home and the one girl she lost in high school.
1. I wish You were Here

**Title:** This Wasnt Supposed to Happen

**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana, Santana/OC, Brittany/OC

**Rating:** Just M

**Spoilers:** NONE!

**Description:** Santana was supposed to be there for her little girl but now shes stuck in the middle of nowhere in a war. the only thing she has is a picture of her daughter when she was a year old and a photo of her high school sweetheart that she hadnt seen in about 7 years.

**World: **AU

* * *

><p>The latina stood there looking at herself in the mirror, admiring her attire. A yellow sundress that had some white beading at the bottom, her feet had white sandles with small yellow daisy pins. Her hair was pulled up to one side where a black bobbypin held it back and a small yellow daisy was tucked behind her left ear. Smoothing her dress down she sighed and just continued to inspect herself when a voice behind her started to talk.<p>

"nieta what are doing? Were going to be late for church sweetheart" the older womans voice got closer as she stood behind the latina.

The brunette stood there and looked to the ground and then back up to the mirror seeing the womans reflection staring at her. "Your not my momma, I want my momma.." she sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No im not your mother, but I am your grandmother..what are you doing sweetie? Whats wrong..talk to me" she said gently and kneeled beshide the girl and took her into her arms and cradled her.

"I just miss her so much" she said softly and put her arms around her grandmother's neck and held on like her life depended on it.

"I know, I miss your momma too, I bet she misses you a whole lot more also" Picking the girl up she held her on her hip and ran her hand over the girls cheek and wiped the wet streaks in the process.

It was hard no doubt growing up without a mother, her grandmother took over that role when she was a year old. Her mother disappiered and hadnt been seen since she left the house that fateful morning. Her mother was a doctor from what she gathered from her abuela, a respected one at only the tender age of 25 she was good. Her mother advanced in every single class since the time she entered medical school. From the pictures shes seen, her latina mother was beautiful, tall dark hair like her own, hard yet gentle features. Her father on the other hand she hadnt seen at all, her abuela never talked about him nor had she known him, the only thing her abuela knew was that her father was a army doctor. She always told her that she was made out of love no doubt and one day everything will be good again, her mother will be back and maybe her father. The latina couldn't remember much of her mother she was only a year old when she left.

Memories were hardly there because in her first year all she did was cry to be held, and sleep eat and other things. She could remember the smell of her mother and the way she held her just right and the way she would look at her like the was the only thing that mattered. And to her mother it was, her little girl was the only thing worth living for and she would have done anything for her.

"come on sweetie..time to go.." the older woman said and put the girl down and held her hand out for her to take. Reaching up she held her abuela's hand and walked out of her bedroom. The older woman smiled softly at her and she picked her up once they got outside to the car and put her in her seat and buckled her in and kissed her forehead.

"your mom is a fighter..dont ever let anyone tell you other wise alright bug?" She just nodded. Bug. What her mother called her when she was born. Her mother was only 20 when she had her, but she never regretted it from what her abuela said. Looking out the window of the mini van she sighed and looked at her sun dress and swung her feet.

"are you sure shes coming back abuela? Cause the kids at school say shes d-dead.." the girl asked innocently and looked at her grandmother, her grandmother looked at her granddaughter through the rearview and shook her head.

"I know your mother, she wouldn't leave you and the one she loves behind..i promise you that sweetie" Maria sat there looking at the girl who looked so much like her daughter, except the subborness that her own daughter had.

Her Name? Noella Maria Lopez, age 5. And her mother? Santana Lopez, Army doctor for the past 5 years and shes missing.

* * *

><p>HII! This is one of two stories i have in my head. I would love reviews to see how it is and if i should go on with it.<p>

I know i havent updated my other one i just lost inspiration to it! Sorry to viewers who liked it.

Im Like Rachel Berry, I need reviews to continue!


	2. Halfway Around the World

**Title:** This Wasnt Supposed to Happen

**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana, Santana/OC, Brittany/OC

**Rating:** Just M

**Spoilers:** NONE!

**Description:** Santana was supposed to be there for her little girl but now shes stuck in the middle of nowhere in a war. the only thing she has is a picture of her daughter when she was a year old and a photo of her high school sweetheart that she hadnt seen in about 7 years.

**World: **AU

**A/N: **I would love to thank my BETA! Shes simply amazing and I thank her for looking over this and fixing things that definitely needed to be fixed!

To my 5 reviewers haha I had a sudden burst of thought and just decided to write! So here it is, chapter 2.

* * *

><p>"<em>Half way around the world, that wont stop me from loving you, half way around the world ill still be feeling the way I do and I, I wanna hold you baby cause I miss ya like crazy!" <em>

**SANTANAS POV**

I wanted to go home so badly, but I was stuck in this place without knowing where I was exactly. No one could find me or the soldiers I was with. The enemy had ambushed the four of us at our camp while we were on what we called 'down time'. Just sitting around talking and waiting really. Karofsky was on watch but the enemy came up from behind and covered our heads with bags.

I couldn't figure out the smell of the bag but next thing I knew, I was in what looked like a cement house. My hands were tied behind my back until one of the guys crawled over and untied them. All I could do was rub my wrists. I wasn't sure what to do then but the boys were talking amongst themselves, probably trying to come up with a way to get out of here.

"I wonder what they told my mother," I said and sighed looking down at my hands.

"Probably that we're off doing something good but top secret - lying. Why would they want to tell her that they lost her daughter? That the enemy got four of us?" Puckerman said.

It was me, Lt. Puckerman, Lt. Hudson and Karofsky – the newbie to the pod, as we called him. All I could think of was my mother walking around the kitchen pacing back and forth, wringing her hands, worrying and talking in a hushed tone so that Noella wouldn't hear her. But I know my mother, she would be strong for my mija and wouldn't let the little girl see her face when she heard the news of her missing daughter. It was hard leaving the two of them behind, leaving Noella was the hardest.

She was only one year old when I got the letter saying I was being deployed to heal wounded soldiers. Looking at her little round face and those big brown eyes all I could do was smile and make sure I didn't cry. It wasn't me. I had grabbed my duffle bag and left. I didn't know it then, but that was the last time I would see my little girl and my mother. I had gotten a couple of letters and a pictures before we were taken hostage. Noella was two years old in the picture and my mother had written me a letter telling me how much she was like me at that age.

Only two things kept me going and those were the people back home, I knew I had to get back home as well. And one person I had to find again. I wanted to go home, I just had to. I thought being a medic would be safer but I guess it still has the risks of being a regular soldier. The enemy hasn't done anything to us, other that threatening me and my fellow soldiers with guns in our faces if we didn't follow what they wanted us to do. I thanked God every day that they didn't demand anything sexual, because I was sure I couldn't take that.

The one thing I did hate was that when we smelled too bad, they would walk in and throw water all over us. Sometimes I wish they would have just stripped us of our clothing and did it, but we had to sit in wet clothing until they had dried. And to tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure how long we have been here, I lost count after a week or so – but counting the sunrise and sunset was getting tiring. Then there were the days when I just forgot to count because they would have dragged me out of the small house and into the sunlight to tend to their wounded men.

This is what our men and women were doing to them and now I had to fix them so they could go back out and wound and kill more of our family. I just wanted to go home.

**3****rd**** person POV**

The soldiers sat in the room playing Tic Tac Toe in the dirt on the floor. They had tried to escape many times, but they had been caught each time and whipped back into shape. The others yelled at them in their native language and the US soldiers didn't understand what they were saying. Having slided back against the wall, all four of them just sat there, not knowing if they would ever be found. Puckerman scooted over to Santana and bumped her shoulder with his own.

"Can I see it again?" He asked, looking at her.

"Puckerman, you have seen it many times, it hasn't changed" she answered, smiling a little bit.

"So? She's a cute kid, plus, you're the only one who has a picture of home. "

"You would have gotten a picture Noah...you are her godfather"

Santana reached into her uniform and pulled out a folded picture that was torn around the edges. She unfolded it, showing a picture of herself and Noella when she was about 6 months old. The creases on the picture were turning white from being folded too many times but they didn't cover their faces. She handed the picture over. Puckerman held it in his hand and smiled to himself, Hudson and Karofsky taking a look at it over his shoulder.

"She's a mini-you, San."

"Yeah, in this picture she is, but I haven't seen her in 5 years. She could have changed, she could look like her father," she bit back at him and took the picture back. Running her thumb over the photo her thumb touched every crease in it. She sighed.

"We're going to get out of here, Lopez."

"How long have you been saying that exactly?"

"Too long…" Hudson and Karofsky chimed in making her laugh.

The soldiers were right, it had been way too long and maybe they were holding onto false hope. Every day, a new strategy was thought out and every day, it was shot down. It was getting tiring thinking of all of these ways to get out and each of them failing. Some days, it got so bad, that the Iraqis that were keeping them hostage would hit them and beat them. Santana was the only one that had physical evidence of having been hurt. There were the fading bruises, the uniform that was torn up in places, the deep scrapes that were on her legs from being thrown around when she didn't cure one of their soldiers. Even with all the plans in the world to get out, the only way they believed they could succeed in doing so was if they were rescued.

"What are you going to do when you get out, Puckerman?" Santana asked, looking over at him.

"Go find my ma and tell her how much I love her, then I would sit back and crack open a cold beer and a maybe get a burger," he said with a smile.

"What about you, Hudson?"

"Same, maybe go find Rachel or Katie..."

"I think Katie is the better bet, I swear when you and the hobbit broke up she was all over Q in about five seconds," Santana said with a laugh and put her head back against the wall of the compound.

"Shut it, Lopez! What are _you _going to do?"

"I'm gonna hold my little girl till shes too big, tell my mother that I'm sorry I was a huge – and I mean _huge_ – bitch, then find Brittany, tell her I've loved her since I've met her and I'm never goin to take life for granted."

Puckerman, Hudson and Karofsky nodded. Puckerman reached over and put his hand into hers, squeezed it and then let it go, smirking to himself.

"Oh and I'm going to have so much sex, preferably a hot brunette."

"Oh yeah, up top, Puckerman!" Hudson held his hand up. Puckerman slapped his and laughed.

Santana shook her head with a smile. Boys will be boys as always. That was one of the last times they ever really had a good laugh before their captors started to get aggravated with all four of them. They thought they shouldn't be laughing and having a good time but pleading for their life. More days went by and the roughness got worse. Puckerman was beaten and thrown back into the den after two hours, left with a black and swollen eye, a broken left hand, bruises and cuts. Only because he fought back like he always does. Hudson had a few cuts but that was it and the same went for Karofsky. Lopez and Puckerman were fighters and it definitely showed.

A guy with a hat and ragged clothes walked in. He grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her up and out of the den, then threw her into the sun.

"Fix him." That was all he said and Santana rolled over onto her back. She looked over at the guy who's intestines were spilling out of his abdomen.

"I can't fix him, I'm sorry," she said. She crawled over on her arms and took his pulse. All she did was shake her head.

"He's dead, I can't fix him," she repeated.

The man walked over to her, grabbed her by her hair, glared at her and pushed her back down, holding a gun up.

"FIX HIM!" he yelled louder and all she could do was shake her head and a shot was fired.

He hit her in the stomach. She reached down and grabbed it. Applying pressure to it, she slowed her breathing. The man stood over her and pressed his foot to her wound. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes – the pain was getting too much. She couldn't tell if it was through-and-through since she was laying down. Passing out from the pain she woke up later on in a helicopter. Puckerman leaned over and saw she was opening her eyes.

"She's opening her eyes!" he yelled. The medic walked over and looked at his colleague.

"Hey there, welcome back. You're going home. The wound wasn't through-and-through, we have to take you to surgery!" he yelled over the noise of the helicopter.

Santana nodded and she closed her eyes just to rest. When they got back into the United States they were all flown to Mass Gen to get everyone looked at and they rushed Lopez into surgery. Now all that left to do was calling their families.

**MARIA'S POV**

Getting home from the store, I let Noella change out of her school clothes so that she could go and play. Walking over to the kitchen, I grabbed a few plates to make some lunch for us. I had heard on the television earlier before we left that a few soldiers were found but they wouldn't release the names or conditions. Every day the phone rang I dreaded that it would be the General saying that my daughter wouldn't ever come home. That she was killed overseas serving her country. How I would be more than heartbroken – how could I possibly tell Noella that her mother wouldn't ever come home, that she wouldn't meet her and that the two of them would never just hang out?

Opening the fridge I grabbed some charcuterie and bread from the box that sat on the counter. It was about ten minutes later and I realized that my granddaughter wasn't down here so I called out to her.

"Noella! Bug, lunch in two minutes!" I said, but I didn't get an answer.

Putting the finished sandwiches on the plates I walked down the hallway to her room and looked inside. Tp my surprise, I didn't find her there. Walking out I saw the door to my daughter's room was open wide enough for a five-year-old to get in. I walked over and pushed it open seeing Noella's sun dress on her mother's bed and the little girl standing there with a big oversized McKinley High Football shirt on. One of the many Santana bought oversized at football games so that she could use them as nightwear.

"Bug, what are you doing?"

"Trying on clothes," she simply replied. She ran over, put her arms up and smiled.

"You look like your mother with that shirt on, that was her favorite!" I said picking Noella up in my arms.

The football shirt she wore was just a simple grey T-shirt, probably a men's medium or large. The red writing across the chest was faded from being worn and washed too many times. Walking out of the bedroom, I closed the door behind me, Noella on my hip as I walked us back to the kitchen to eat. Stepping foot in there the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Lopez Residence."

"Maria Lopez? This is Lt. Montgomery from the United States Army."

"Yes?" I feared the worst as I heard his voice on the other side.

"I have good news. Your daughter, Santana Lopez, is at Mass Gen. She's home, ma'am. At the moment, she's in emergency surgery, but she's home!"

"Are you serious!" Tears came to my eyes as I heard this. My mija was alive! Even though she was in emergency surgery, she was alive! My heart beated faster thinking of losing her if the surgery wasn't successful.

"When can I see her?"

"We can come pick you up in thirty minutes and take you there."

"Yes, thank you! Thank you!"

**TBC. **


	3. Life is a Show

Hey everyone! Heres another chapter of the story! sorry its delayed, i lost by beta to this story sadly so I'm lookin for someone to help me with this story :)

Thank you for everyone who has alerted this story and myself! it means sooooo much! i love this story so much. The song at the end that shes singing is : Life is a Show- Cassie Steele

* * *

><p><em>'Life is a show, in every shade of the rainbow, were jumping through fire! lets go! life is a show!'<em>**  
><strong>

**NOELLA POV**

While I stood there in my mami's bedroom just exploring, not really wanting to go to lunch or do anything. I never got answers, maybe it's because I'm young but I'm smart! I am! This door was always closed anyways and my gramma wouldn't ever let me in so I decided to look for myself. As I walked in minutes before I saw a grey shirt hanging out of the dresser my mami kept her clothes in. It seemed nothing was cleaned up. Running over I grabbed the shirt corner that I could reach and pulled on it. Laying it down on the floor I looked over it, looked old to me but I was 5.

"m-mc..mckin..kin-kin..ley..McKinley..High, football"

Pulling up my pink and yellow dress I pulled it off of myself and placed it on my mother's bed and ran over to the shirt on the ground and pulled it over my head then walked over to the long mirror that stood in the corner of the room. I vaguely remember my mami cause I was little when she left to help people. Running my hands over the cracked letters I saw my gramma in the mirror as she smiled and looked at me.

"Bug, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying on clothes" I replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Running over to her I put my arms up waiting for her to pick me up. I like it when she held me; it made me feel safe when I wasn't feeling safe. I felt the floor below my feet disappear and I wrapped my tiny legs around her waist and smiled.

"You look like your mother with that shirt on, it was her favorite..."

Holding onto her we had started to walk down the hallway when the phone rang and she picked it up. I tuned out and watched the cartoons that were on in the living room over her shoulder. I then heard my gramma start to sniff, _'what was wrong? What happened?'_ I started to think. Slipping from her grip I noticed she wanted me to get down so I did and played with my hands a bit then flailed them a bit and ran to the couch and sat down on my bean bag chair and watched Dora on the screen.

"Noella..Noella bug were going to the hospital, get ready sweetie" my gramma said fast and I sat up and ran after her.

"why?" I asked

"Cause I want you to meet someone alright..." she said as she walked into the bathroom and started reapplying the makeup she had on.

Shrugging I ran back to the living room content in what I was wearing.

"Noella at least get pants on!" she yelled.

Pouting I got up and ran down to my room and grabbed some red shorts out of my bottom drawer and pulled them on. Running back I stopped at the shoes, so many to choose from but my light up Dora ones were calling my name it seemed. Grabbing the purple shoes I sat on the ground and put them on and pulled the strap over the top to secure it. I saw my abuela on the phone and she seemed worried but I couldn't pin point it so when my shoes were on I ran back to the bean chair and layed there watching TV again.

3rd Person POV

Once Maria got off with the phone with the general she got Noella to get some pants on but it got her thinking. Did she _really_ want Noella seeing her mother all bruised and broken? She didn't want to scare the 5 year old, so she did the only thing she could think of for that moment in time. Grabbing the phone once again Quinn's number showed up and she pressed send. Putting the phone to her ear Maria waited for the blonde to pick up on the other side.

"Maria? Is everything alright?"

"More than okay Quinn, Santana is home! But before my brain got thinking I was originally going to being Noella with me to see her but now I don't know if it's a good idea, could you take her this afternoon while I go see my daughter and you can then go see her?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS! She's home? Of course! Knowing San she wouldn't want Ella to see her like this anyways..I'll be over in a few Maria, Bye!"

20 minutes rolled by and Quinn was walking into the door with her purse on one arm and the other hand was pushing her round bug eyed sunglasses up to the top of her head. Hearing the door the little girl looked over and saw her auntie Quinn and immediately got up and ran over to her and hugged the older woman's legs.

"Auntie Q! Are you coming to the hospital too? Abuela won't tell me why though"

"Actually your abuela wants me to take you to the park, the hospital can wait she just needs to go out for a while...and we can go and swing and do whatever you would like"

Q said to the little girl, getting to Noella's level the blonde just smiled, she looked like Santana but for some reason this little girl had the personality of Santana and Brittany put together. Which was weird considering she hadn't even met her mother's ex girlfriend/best friend, those two stopped talking the day Santana announced she was going into the army and she was pregnant.

Maria walked into the living room to see Quinn level with Noella talking to her and she simply just smiled and walked over to the two girls.

"Thank you so much for coming Quinn, it means so much to me..Have you by any chance told Brittany?"

Quinn stood up and shook her head, why would Maria think that she would tell Brittany; did she not know that those two haven't spoke in almost 6 years? Maybe she had but maybe she also thought that Quinn would still be in touch with the dancer even though her daughter and the blonde lost touch.

"Brittany and Santana weren't the only ones who had lost contact..Her and I did also after she kind of vanished.." Q said with a sad sigh afterwards.

Noella ran back to the chair and sat down and the two older women looked at the little girl and Q smiled softly.

"San's shirt?"

"Yeah she went into her room today and found it..she's never been in that room but somehow she knew that it was her mothers.." Looking at her watch Maria saw a car pull up outside and she looked at the blonde.

"Thank you so much again for doing this, the car is here to take me..I'll see you later Quinn..I'll see you later nieta! Have fun with auntie Q love you, Oh do you mind taking her to Jennifer's house, she can take her to dance class "

"Of course" Quinn said with a smile.

"Love you too abuela!" Noella said back with a smile.

Q walked over and held out her hand for the little girl to take, as she did the two made their way outside into the fresh air and walked to the park. It was a quiet walk and made Quinn think a little bit. Why had she stopped talking to Brittany? Other than the fact she vanished really there was nothing that was stopping her to find the dancer. Santana, Brittany and Quinn were inseparable from the beginning really. At first it was Brittany and Quinn then when Santana moved into the neighborhood they all instantly bonded. S more to B than to Q. What exactly happened to the blonde dancer she grew up with?

**BRITTANY POV**

My eyes were closed, I had to focus it was now or never almost. I was the one they wanted no one else; dancing was always a way of life for me. Where others needed air I needed dancing. Never in a million years did I think dancing would take me to this right now. Opening my eyes I looked down and took down my attire. White booty shorts, white see though top which my black bra stood out. Black stilettos and to top it off was a white and black tie that hung loosely around my neck and sat right in the middle between my cleavage. My hair was in a tight pony tail at the back of my head, it reminded me of high school. Though in cheerios it was more on top of my head but it still reminded me of it. My make up was smoky with hints of dark blue; all in all I looked super hot.

I got pulled out of my trance when I heard Kal open his mouth.

"You ready?" I nodded and smiled as he led me over.

"OK AND ACTION!" the other man, Lucas yelled.

Music came on, Rockstar 101 by Rhianna. My body moved to the beat, as the lyrics started Rhianna herself was singing. As the Barbados beauty stood there in front of me I knew my dancing had to be hard and sexy. She wanted to redo the video because it didn't really show case anything. They wanted me to choreograph and dance in the video. Rhianna called me herself and asked if I would do it and I said 'yes' quickly. That was a couple months ago so I had to work on choreography before hand to show her what I had in mind. It was an honor to do this video. I loved the song. I have worked from singers anywhere from Ke$ha to Britney Spears. (Not to be confused with me Brittany S. Pierce). I have been in numerous music videos but I never let the fame monster get to me. (no not gaga)

When I'm not in videos or teaching choreography I'm in my home town of Lima, Ohio teaching dance classes to younger kids. My high class dance friends always ask me why and I say. 'Its where I started and I love teaching'. So here I am dancing my ass off until the director calls cut and calls it a day. I walk off and grab my bottle of water after hugging the singer and I twist the cap off and take a drink. Where I am now is a long way from where I was back in Ohio. I was a no body but here I'm somebody what I always wanted to do. I feel arms come around my waist and I know whose they are. We have been together for about a year and it's been total bliss with her, yes her. Melissa Gardner and she's a dancer just like me. We met about 2 years ago in an audition, I was choreographer and she was auditioning. She's a few years younger than me but that's ok because age doesn't matter.

"You know I think you might just have to wear this outfit home babe.." she said huskily in my ear, it reminded me of someone every time she did that.

"That can totally be arranged" I said and turned around in her arms and looked at the girl in front of me.

Melissa was about my height, brunette hair, brown eyes slender athletic dancer body. She was born and raised in Miami, Florida but came to New York for dancing and now her and I live together in Columbus. I was near Lima and in route to an airport for jobs.

"You getting ready to go to work or something? Or do you have the day off?" I asked sweetly placing a kiss on her lips.

"I have to get going, some photo shoot they want to do with four other dancers..Upcoming dancers baby not big ones like you" Melissa said and smirked a bit.

"I am pretty big aren't I?" I said.

"Totally..get going to your class..I'll be home around 9 or 10..see you babe" Melissa kissed me once more before running out and hailing a cab.

Sipping at my drink I gathered my belongings up and looked at the time. It was around noonish; I could sleep on the plane before my 2pm dance class I was teaching in Lima.

_2 HOURS LATER_

A bunch of 3-5 year olds excited to twirl and dance around for an hour and a half and just be silly. Getting on the plane 20 minutes later I sat there looking out the window, was this going to be the rest of my life? It was pretty awesome..I had the dream job and the girl, I think. The plane landed in Columbus about an hour later and I was in a cab off to 'Just Dance' Studios. It was mine and Mike's studio, it was successful too. We named it after Gaga's first single. Walking in I saw the Asian man standing there talking to some parents with a little girl and I kneel down and look at her.

"Hi there.."

"Hi.."

"I'm Brittany..Are you going to be dancing here?"

The little girl nodded slowly like she was unsure really of what was going on.

"Did you just move here?"

"Yeah"

"You're going to like it here..What's your name?"

"Vikki.."

"That's a really pretty name, dancing here is fun.." I said with a smile and stood up and met the parents then went and changed really quick. Leotard and tights and my ballet shoes, not the professional ones. I pulled my hair up into a bun and walked into the studio and waited. Soon little girls and two boys filed in. I had been out for a while due to choreography in New York and I see some new faces. I hear everyone talking and saying hi, parents and children but out of all the commotion I hear someone humming a tune I know. Looking over I see a little girl with no one beside her. Her parents must have just dropped her off and she walked in with someone else. I have heard that tune before I swear..

"When..I..hit rock bottom..hmmm hmm hmm" the little girl sang softly and hummed to herself.

Where have I heard that..?she looks familiar too, that can't be cant it?


	4. When I Grow Up

A/N: Alright I know im sooo sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but im trying to get back into them again! I promise

* * *

><p><em>When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies, When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive Nice Cars, I wanna have groupies!<em>

**Quinn POV**

_2 Hours Prior_

When I was sure Maria had left I walked over to Noella who was sitting comfortably in her chair, picked her up and kissed her cheek and I had her squirming a bit and I just laughed as I held her up in my arms, she had really grown.

"Auntie Quinn!" she exclaimed and made a face that I just had to laugh at.

"What! You used to love it"

The little girl laughed and she had my best friends laugh and so much else in her, I hated that Noella was growing up so fast without Santana in her life she was her mother. The famous 'Lopez Glare' was sometimes on her face and all I could do was roll my eyes at the small latina. But hopefully with the news that Santana was back would strike that mother daughter bond everyone talks about when they have kids. Helping her get into her coat I took her hand and walked out of the house. The park was only down the street but still I didn't want her letting my hand go ever just in case, Santana would kill me if something ever happened to her little girl. When Santana named me as god mother I was shocked to say, Her and I of course were close but we had drifted a bit but since the birth of Noella we were closer as ever since Brittany seemed to have vanished when Santana said that she was going into the army.

Seeing the park come into view I let the little girls hand go and saw her take off and go down by the pond first, Noella had a odd Brittany like obsession with ducks and it never failed when I took her here that that was the first place she went. As I walked down and got closer I heard her starting to hum some song while trying to get even closer to the ducks.

"What are you humming there kiddo?"

"A song momma sings to me at night!" she said with a small smile and then her tongue poked out to the side as she got onto her bottom.

Now im totally confused, how could Santana sing her a song when she was all the way across the world and kidnapped! Did she make the little girl a tape or cd before leaving for war or what but I needed more info on this Santana singing Noella to sleep deal.

"What do you mean?"

"Abuela puts on a DVD for me every night and its momma singing..something about how life is a show..what does that mean?" Noella turned her head and looked at me and all I could do was smile.

I knew that song, it was 'Life is a Show' by Cassie Steele. We sang it at Nationals our senior year of high school. San took lead while Rachel took back up which was the real shocker that the small brunette actually didn't put up a fight when everyone wanted San to do the solo for the competition. Maria must of bought a copy and when Santana left would play it at night so the little latina wouldn't forget her mothers voice, smart woman she is! Looking back at Noella she had that impatient and the 'im waiting' face on and all I could do was smile and sit down next to her.

"well I guess its like.." I trailed off, how was I supposed to explain this to a five year old.

"Im waiting auntie Quinn"

Definitely Santana's daughter.

"Iife is like a show means that it doesn't stop I guess..like the tv shows you watch.."

"Like I can be dora?"

"not exactly, its hard sweetie..cause not even I know the meaning of it and your too yyoung to understand..life is full of drama and unexpected things"

"I don't get it" Noella dead panned.

"you will when you get older" I said with a smile.

"I am older! Im five, ill be six next year"

I laugh and smile at Noella and pull her into a small sideways hug and then kiss the top of her head. We walk from the park a hour and forty-five minutes later to her dance studio where she takes classes and I drop her off and she told me to go, she even had that Lopez 'im fine!' look on her face so I just kissed her cheek and walked out and went shopping, I would have to pick her up later so might as well get some shopping done while the class is going on, right?

**Brittany POV**

I stood up and looked around and saw a small little girl standing off to the side humming to herself. I swear I heard that song before, lets see. Its not a hit right now, I haven't danced to it or maybe I have, not professionally. What about Glee? Glee, glee, glee…oh my god! Senior Year Nationals! That little girl looks a lot like..no it cant be why would she still be here. I just shrugged it off. This was a class I was taking over for one of the girls who needed to switch classes with me for a few days, something about her boyfriend and vacation. Getting up to the front I clapped my hands together and with a smile I looked at all the shining little faces.

"Alright I want to go around the room and learn everyones name, im going to be your teacher for a few days while miss sally is out on a vacation alright, lets start at this end" I said and pointed to the little girl who was humming.

"Noella Maria Lopez" the little girl beamed and smiled huge for me as she said her name. Nah Lopez is a very popular last name, isn't it?

As I went around getting everyones names I kept thinking about the first little girls last name. Smiling I had everyone line up at the beams and asked them to go into first position and I went around fixing everyones little feet and when I got to Noella she just seemed to be perfect.

"Good job Noella"

"thank you! My mami was a dancer" she said with a smile.

I nodded and it was an hour later and parents were picking their kids up but Noella stood there alone so I walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Hey is someone coming to get you Noella?" I asked looking at her.

"My auntie Quinnie is I think.." she said and looked out the window again and then a blonde rushed in and smiled and then it faltered as I stood up.

"Brittany?" She said, same voice as my best friend that I knew in high school or one of them.

"Quinn" I said with a small smile.

Noella just looked up at us and she walked over to Quinn and held her hands up and the hazel eyed blonde kneeled down and picked her up into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Its been a long time Britt.."

"that it has Quinn, is..is she yours?" I asked hoping it was a yes.

"No actually, shes Santanas daughter..but Santana is currently overseas.." she said slowly and hesitantly. "She joined the Army Britt and Maria got a call today.."

* * *

><p>Another AN: I know I know, Santana nor Maria was in this Chapter but I had to fit Brittany finding out who the little girl was and then how she met up with Quinn resulting in her knowing that Santana is in the Army and what not.


End file.
